gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Phillip Gillespie
| birth_place = Frankston, Victoria, Australia | role = Umpire | umpire = true | wodisumpired = 6 | umpwodidebutyr = 2014 | umpwodilastyr = 2016 | fcumpired = 9 | umpfcdebutyr = 2015 | umpfclastyr = 2016 | listaumpired = 9 | umplistadebutyr = 2013 | umplistalastyr = 2016 | t20umpired = 10 | umpt20debutyr = 2015 | umpt20lastyr = 2017 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/netherlands/content/player/588730.html ESPNcricinfo | date = 26 February 2017 }} Phillip J. Gillespie (born 23 October 1975) is a Australian cricket umpire. A member of the Australian National Umpire Panel, Gillespie has umpired 6 Women's One Day International cricket matches, 9 first-class matches, 9 List A matches, 10 Twenty20 matches and 9 Women's Twenty20 matches . Career He began his career in umpiring after suffering injures to his Achilles tendon, jaw and knee whilst playing for Rowville Cricket Club in Melbourne. Wanting to stay in the game, he began umpiring in the Victorian Premier Cricket competition in 2009. Making his List A debut in the fixture between the England Lions and Victoria during the February 2013 tour, he has officiated in eight Matador BBQs One-Day Cup matches. Gillespie has also umpired two Women's National Cricket League matches including the semi final between New South Wales and Victoria in 2015. Gillespie umpired six matches during the 2015–16 Big Bash League season and a further four the following season. In women's Twenty20, he umpired his first match during the 2012–13 Australian Women's Twenty20 Cup. He has also stood in Women's Big Bash League matches including the second semi final of the 2016–17 season where the Sydney Sixers defeated the Hobart Hurricanes at The Gabba. He made his first-class debut on 15 February 2015 in the Sheffield Shield in the round 7 match between New South Wales and Victoria at Robertson Oval in Wagga Wagga where Doug Bollinger took a hat-trick from his end. He has since umpired a further eight matches with the latest the clash between Western Australia and Queensland at the WACA Ground in December 2016. Gillespie made his international umpiring debut during the West Indies women's cricket team tour of Australia in 2014, standing in all four WODI matches. Most recently, he umpired the final two WODIs of the South Africa in Australia WDOI series in November 2016 at the Coffs Harbour International Stadium. In February 2017, he umpired two matches in the 2016–17 ICC World Cricket League East Asia–Pacific Region Qualifiers – Fiji versus the Philippines at the Queen Elizabeth Oval in Bendigo and the Philippines against Vanuatu at Canterbury Park in Eaglehawk. Gillespie was accepted into the 2015 intake of the Australian Sports Commission National Officiating Scholarship program where he will undertake professional development and identified training activities to be able to officiate the elite level. In May 2015, he replaced Damien Mealey on the 2015–16 National Umpire Panel. Personal life Gillespie was born 23 October 1975 in Frankston, an outer-suburb of Melbourne in Victoria, Australia. A supporter of the Richmond Tigers in the Australian Football League, his day job is a police officer in the Victorian Police Force. References Category:1975 births Category:Australian cricket umpires Category:Cricketers from Melbourne Category:Living people Category:Police officers from Melbourne